Half-Clan
Half-Clan cats are cats who have mixed blood. Their parents can come from different Clans or one of the parents could possibly be a loner or rougue. Description Taking a mate from another Clan is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of the Warrior Code, which is explained in Code of the Clans. Such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born as a result of such forbidden relationship are usually taken in by the Clan of the mother. They are considered half-Clan and are looked down upon by pure-blood Clan cats as their commitment to their foster Clan can be questioned. Sometimes they are also ridiculed and made fun of. They can also be in danger, like when Tigerstar took over RiverClan and planned to kill off all cats with mixed heritage. Cats who have one parent from outside the Clans (e.g. a rogue, a kittypet) can also be considered half-Clan; but usually are not suspected with disloyalty, as they do not have two different Clans to feel loyalty for. Mixed Heritage by Birth Cats with parents from different Clans At their conception or birth, their parents were members of different Clans: *'Mosskit, Mistystar' and Stonefur: ThunderClanTheir mother, Bluestar, was ThunderClan and RiverClan descentRevealed in A Dangerous Path, page 347 *'Feathertail' and Stormfur: ThunderClanTheir father, Graystripe is ThunderClan and RiverClanTheir mother, Silverstream was RiverClandescent *'Jayfeather', Lionblaze and Hollyleaf: ThunderClanTheir mother, Leafpool is ThunderClan and WindClanTheir father, Crowfeather is WindClandescent *'Windflight': ThunderClan and WindClan descentRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 453 *'Graypool' and Willowbreeze: RiverClan and WindClan descent *'Mapleshade's kits': ThunderClan and RiverClan descent Cats with a non-Clan parent At their conception or birth, one of their parents was a Clan cat, and the other not: *'Hawkfrost' and Mothwing: ShadowClanTheir father, Tigerstar, was the leader of ShadowClan at the time of their birth and rogue descentTheir mother, Sasha, was a rogue at the time of their birth. By blood ThunderClanTheir father has ThunderClan blood and kittypet descent.Their mother has kittypet blood Mixed Heritage by Blood Cats with blood of different Clans Their parents were born in different Clans (even if later they were in the same Clan): *All cats with parents from different Clans (see above) and their descendants *'Pinestar' and descendants: ThunderClanHis mother, Sweetbriar, was ThunderClan and SkyClanHis great ancestors were SkyClan *'Adderfang' and Swiftbreeze's descendants: ThunderClanThey are both ThunderClan and SkyClanTheir daughter, Spottedleaf, has SkyClan ancestors *'Tigerheart, Flametail' and Dawnpelt: ThunderClanTheir mother, Tawnypelt, was ThunderClan and ShadowClanTheir father, Rowanclaw, is ShadowClan Cats with a non-Clanborn parent A parent was not Clanborn (even if he or she joined a Clan later): *All cats with a non-Clan parent (see above) and their descendants *'Whitewing' and descendants: ThunderClanHer mother, Brightheart, is ThunderClan and kittypetHer father, Cloudtail, was a kittypet *'Squirrelflight, Leafpool' and descendants: ThunderClanTheir mother, Sandstorm, is ThunderClan and kittypetTheir father, Firestar, was a kittypet *'Toadstep' and Rosepetal: ThunderClanTheir father, Spiderleg, is ThunderClan and lonerTheir mother, Daisy, was a loner. *'Briarlight', Bumblestripe and Blossomfall: ThunderClanTheir father, Graystripe, is ThunderClan and kittypetTheir mother, Millie, was a kittypet *'Cherrykit' and Molekit: ThunderClanTheir mother, Poppyfrost, is ThunderClan and lonerTheir father, Berrynose, was a loner Cats changing Clans Although not half-Clan by birth, their loyalty to their foster Clan can be questioned in the same way as that of a half-Clan cat, as they broke the first rule of the Warrior Code and are attached to two different Clans: *'Graystripe': ThunderClan cat who joined RiverClanRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 311, and later rejoined ThunderClanRevealed in A Dangerous Path. pg 198, then stolen by Twolegs to be a kittypetRevealed in Dawn, pg 112, then left to be a loner to find ThunderClan with Millie, then rejoined ThunderClan *'Yellowfang': ShadowClan cat who joined ThunderClanRevealed in Into the Wild, pg 268 *'Tigerstar: '''ThunderClan cat who joined ShadowClanRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 315 *'Tawnypelt: ThunderClan cat who joined ShadowClanRevealed in The Darkest Hour, pg 222 *Stormfur: ThunderClan Cat who then joined RiverClan, joined the TribeRevealed in Dawn, pg 221, was a loner for some time, rejoined RiverClan, rejoined ThunderClan, then rejoined the Tribe *Brook: Tribe cat who was a loner for some time, then joined RiverClan, then joined ThunderClan, then rejoined the Tribe *Birdflight: SkyClan cat that joined ThunderClanRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 8 *Gorseclaw' and 'Spottedpelt: SkyClan cats who joined ThunderClanRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 496 *Darkstripe: ThunderClan cat who later joined TigerClan, and then became a rogueRevealed in The Darkest Hour, pg 117 *Willowbreeze' and 'Graypool:' RiverClan cats that joined WindClan, then rejoined RiverClan *'Mapleshade:' ThunderClan cat who joined RiverClan, and then became a loner, then a rogue *'Leafstar: She was born a rogue and later joined SkyClan *Sharpclaw:' He was born a kittypet, then became a rogue and then joined SkyClan *'Echosong: She was born a kittypet and joined SkyClan *Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt: '''They were born kittypets and later joined SkyClan References and Citations Category:Clans